1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers adapted to be detachable interconnected to passenger vehicles to carry various articles such as bicycles, wheelchairs, skis and the like. More particularly, the invention concerns an article carrier which is adapted to be detachably interconnected with a standard square tube trailer hitch of the type frequently affixed to the frame of an automobile or truck. The article carrier of the invention is uniquely designed to prevent unauthorized removal of the article carrier from the trailer hitch as well as to prevent unauthorized removal of the article being carried from the carrier assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been suggested for carrying articles such as bicycles, wheelchairs, skis and the like at either the front or the rear of passenger vehicles. Generally these prior art devices are detachably connected to the front or rear bumper of th vehicle by some type of clamping subassembly. Typically the clamping subassembly embodies mechanical fasteners, such as nuts, bolts, washers and the like and various hand tools ar required to connect and disconnect the device. Such devices are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use because they require that proper tools be carried in the vehicle at all times to accomplish the interconnection of the carrier structure with the vehicle bumper. Additionally, such devices are usually easily removable by persons intending to steal either the carrier assembly itself or the carrier assembly along with the bicycle, or other article, being carried thereby.
Prior art article carriers such as bicycle carriers also exhibit other drawbacks. For example they tend to be unstable and fragile and often require straps or other support members which lead forward from the top member of the rack to engage something on the vehicle framework, such as the forward edge of a trunk cover or the like. Such devices are often difficult to mount and frequently are limited to use with vehicles of certain structural characteristics. Additionally such devices tend to work loose with normal road vibrations thereby constituting a serious safety hazard.
Exemplary of prior art bicycle carriers which are removably interconnected with the bumpers of automobiles or trucks are those devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622 issued to McLain and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,341 issued to Copelind et al. The patent to Jordening, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,599 discloses a prior art device for carrying bicycles or wheelchairs. However, the thrust of the later identified patent is directed toward adaptation of an existing bicycle carrier to facilitate the carrying of a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,255 issued to Spencer discloses a motorcycle carrier apparatus embodying a very heavy and dissimilarly constructed main support member which can be attached and detached to a standard trailer hitch. The Spencer patent, however, neither discloses nor suggests any type of anti-theft features such as those forming a part of the apparatus of the present invention.
The article carrier of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art carrier devices by providing an apparatus which is rugged yet lightweight, which is highly stable and which can be easily interconnected with a standard trailer hitch without the use of tools. The apparatus is also quite versatile and various articles such as bicycles, wheelchairs and other velocipedes can be securely mounted thereon for safe transport. Additionally, the apparatus embodies novel securement and locking means to prevent unauthorized removal of the article being carried from the article carrier as well as for preventing unauthorized removal of the article carrier itself from the vehicle trailer hitch.